


Did You Think?

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Unrequited Wincest, season one, set season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a little too happy to have Sam alone again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm just posting fics all day haha. I'm going through my files and resposting all my old SPN Sam & Dean pics that were deleted a few months ago. This one isn't as old but it's still several months old. 
> 
> Unrequited Wincest has always been a lifeblood because I really, really see it at times in the show so it's pretty much canon in my head somedays. To me, Dean sees Sam as the single most important person, thing, etc. in the whole world. His world is Sam, and I think that can come off romantic, pining, and obsessive because he can't live his life without Sam.

Six months, three weeks, and four days. Sam can give the hours too, but he figures it’s not worth it. Jess is still gone.

Sam suspects he should start to try and heal, but he’s too tired to even consider it. Every day is a whirlwind of blood, grease, and rock music. And honestly? He hates it all.

“Whine Tree, Oklahoma,” Dean announces all too cheery. He slaps a newspaper on the table before plopping into the booth.

“There’s room on the other side,” Sam grunts.

“Wanted to be next to you,” Dean winks. “Nah, I figured we didn’t want prying ears.”

“Uh huh,” Sam frowns. “But what about Oklahoma has you so excited?”

“I think we might have ourselves a werewolf.”

Sam isn’t pleased. “Dean, that’s a two day drive for a maybe or my throat ripped out.”

“Come on, man! We’ve never hunted one before.”

“This isn’t monster hunt bingo. We’ve been all over this country, and I’m no closer to dad or the thing that killed Jess.”

“Yeah but we’re saving a lot of lives along the way.”

“It’s still not enough,” Sam mutters.

“We’ll find it, Sam,” Dean offers before placing a lazy arm around him.

Sam shoves him. “Off. Just, Dean, can’t you sit over there?”

“Fine, princess,” Dean holds up his hands. “This better?”

“You know actually it’s not.”

“Well, excuse me. I didn’t know you were on your man period.”

“Fuck off!” Sam growls. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing?”

Dean scoffs. “I don’t need to-”

“Do you even care that Jess died? Or were you too busy celebrating your little bro being single again?”

“Now hold on just a second! I’ve-”

But Sam’s not done. “Come on, Dean. Do you think that I’m stupid? That I would never notice?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m not listening to this.”

“Don’t,” Sam shrugs. “But I’m tired of pretending I don’t know about your crush on me.”

Dean freezes, and for once, he’s silent.

Sam snorts. “Figures. Now you don’t have anything to say.”

“It’s not true.”

“Right. Because humping your little brother’s ass when you think he’s asleep is normal.”

Dean colors. “I was fourteen and alone.”

“And I was ten.”

Dean picks at the newspaper. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have done it.”

 “Because you got caught,” Sam reminds him. “And if that was it, I wouldn’t care. But it’s not! You stare at me when you think I’m not looking. I can feel your eyes on me in the car. You have no personal space.”

“Sam, you gotta know I don't mean it that way.”

“Yes, you did. And now, Dean? We’ve hit every podonk town in America.”

“To save people, Sam!”

“Bullshit. Are you hoping that in my grief I’ll somehow turn to you?”

“What? No! This is what we signed up for!”

“No, it’s what you signed up for,” Sam’s voice is ice. “I came along to find Jess’s killer, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I’m leaving this diner and chasing down the trail you left cold.”

“Sam, please.”

“No,” Sam is firm. “Whether you’re in the car or you find your own way, I honestly don't care, but that’s my offer.”

Dean doesn’t hesitate. “Okay.”

“I’ll be ready in five,” Sam grabs the keys and stands to leave. “Oh, and Dean? Knock off your creepy uncle shtick. I’m serious. I can finish the job without you.”

Dean barely nods.


End file.
